militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Abdullah Al-Salim Al-Sabah
|reign=29 January 1950 – 24 November 1965 |coronation=25 February 1950 |father= Salim Al-Mubarak Al-Sabah |mother=Sheikha Mariam bint Jarrah Al-Sabah |predecessor= Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah |successor= Sabah III Al-Salim Al-Sabah |Children=}} Sheikh Abdullah III Al-Salim Al-Sabah (1895 – 24 November 1965) ( الشيخ الشيخ) was the 11th ruler of kuwait, the first Emir of the State of Kuwait, and Commander-in-chief of Kuwait Military Forces from 29 January 1950 until his death. He was the eldest son of Salim Al-Mubarak Al-Sabah. As the eleventh ruler of the Al Sabah dynasty in Kuwait, he took power after the death of his cousin Sheikh Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah. He also ruled as regent upon the death of his father until the election of Sheikh Ahmad. The anniversary of his coronation, 25 February, serves as Kuwait's national day. Unlike his predecessors, he was more pro-Arab than pro-British. He effectively ended the British "protectorate" status of Kuwait by signing a treaty with the British on 19 June 1961. He is regarded as the founder of modern Kuwait. He introduced the Constitution of Kuwait in 1962, followed by the Parliament in 1963.The Royal Ark Death Sheikh Abdullah Al-Salim died two years later after suffering from a heart attack and was succeeded by his half-brother, Sheikh Sabah III Al-Salim Al-Sabah. He was also the father of Sheikh Saad Al-Abdullah Al-Salem Al-Sabah, who ruled briefly in January 2006,The Royal Ark, ibid. Sheikh Khalid Al-Abdullah Al-Salem Al-Sabah, and Sheikh Ali Al-Abdullah Al-Salem Al-Sabah, who is a governor. Titles: *1895–1938: Sheikh Abdullah bin Salim Al-Sabah *1938–1950: Abdullah bin Salim Al-Sabah, CIE *1950–1952: His Highness Abdullah III bin Salim Al-Sabah, Sheikh of Kuwait and dependencies, CIE *1952–1956: His Highness Sheikh Sir Abdullah III bin Salim Al-Sabah, Sheikh of Kuwait and dependencies, , CIE *1956–1959: His Highness Sir Abdullah III bin Salim Al-Sabah, Sheikh of Kuwait and dependencies, KCMG, CIE, KStJ *1959–1961: His Highness Sir Abdullah III bin Salim Al-Sabah, Sheikh of Kuwait and dependencies, GCMG, CIE, KStJ *1961–1965: His Highness Sir Abdullah III bin Salim Al-Sabah, Emir of Kuwait, GCMG, CIE, KStJ Honours and awards Kuwait National Honours * Sovereign Grand Master of the Order of National Defense * Sovereign Grand Master of the Military Duty Order Foreign Honours * Companion of the Order of the Indian Empire (1938) * Honorary Knight Commander of the Order of St Michael and St George (1952) * Grand-Croix Order of the Legion d'Honneur (France, 1952) * Order of the Two Rivers, 1st class (Kingdom of Iraq, 1952) * Queen Elizabeth II Coronation Medal (1953) * Knight of the Order of St John (1956) * Order of the Crown, 1st Class (Empire of Iran, 1958) * Honorary Knight Grand Cross of the Order of St Michael and St George (1959) References Category:1895 births Category:1965 deaths Category:Date of birth unknown Category:House of Al-Sabah Category:Rulers of Kuwait Category:Honorary Knights Grand Cross of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:Knights of Grace of the Order of St John Category:Honorary Companions of the Order of the Indian Empire Category:Recipients of the Order of the Crown (Iran) Category:Independence activists